Blooming Flower
by Timewriter
Summary: The Rowdyruffs come back to challenge the girls, but find something that just isn't right. They want to know exactly how it happened and why. In the process, they just might fall...hard.
1. And Then There Were Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own PPG or it's characters.**

* * *

><p>Three boys were watching. There were two girls fighting a monster in Townsville. All you could see were streaks of light blue and light green zipping around the monster and taking him out. The boys kept searching for a pink streak.<p>

"Where is she?" one boy said with red eyes and orange red hair. He had a baseball cap on his head and was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. He was about 6' as were the other two boys. All three were lean and a bit muscular.

"Who knows? Maybe she's sick," a boy replied who had forest green eyes and black hair that was spiked at the ends. He was wearing a dark green jersey and black basketball shorts.

Dark blue eyes rolled. "I'm sure that they get sick," he said sarcastically. He had blond hair that tended to get in his face and was wearing a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Well, let's go find out," the black haired boy said.

"Butch, we can't just walk up to them and be like 'hey, where's your sister?' Those two would beat the crap out of us," the redhead retorted.

"So, we follow them?" the blond asked.

"Yes, Boomer, we follow them and then demand answers."

"Great idea, Brick. And if they don't give us answers, we beat the crap out of them," Butch said with a mischievous smile.

* * *

><p>The two girls took out the monster in no time. The blonde girl sighed. She was 5' 5" as was the girl who stood next to her. The blonde girl wore a light blue shirt with regular jeans. Her blonde hair was in a low pony and her baby blue eyes were sad.<p>

"It's okay, Bubbles," the girl next to her said. She had light green eyes and black hair that went to her shoulders. The black haired girl wore a light green shirt and black cargo pants with combat boots.

"I know. I just wish…" Bubbles trailed off.

"Yeah, me too. Let's head home before she starts to worry," the black haired girl replied.

Bubbles nodded and the two girls took flight. They were headed home when they were caught off guard by three balls of energy shot at them. The two landed in the ground and both felt someone sitting on them.

"Where's your fearless leader?" a deep voice said.

Bubbles opened her eyes to see Brick standing over her while Boomer was sitting on top of her and Butch was on top of Buttercup. "You mean, you don't know?" Bubbles whispered sadly not even bothering to struggle.

"Don't know what?" Butch said.

"Blossom is dead," Buttercup muttered.

Three pairs of eyes widened as the three said, "WHAT?"

Butch and Boomer got off of the two puffs, dragged them to their feet, and held their wrists tightly. "You better not be lying," Brick snarled.

"We aren't!" the dark haired girl growled.

The two puffs froze as they heard a familiar voice call out to them. "Bubbles! Buttercup!"

Brick smirked and went off in a red streak only to be back a second later with a red-brown haired girl who had golden brown eyes in his arms.

"So, who's your new friend?" Boomer cooed.

"She's pretty. Maybe we should take her for a spin," Butch taunted.

"YOU LAY ONE HAND ON HER AND I WILL KILL YOU! CHRYSANTA, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO COME LOOKING FOR US?" Buttercup fumed.

"Buttercup, quit getting so worked up," Chrysanta said without even flinching.

The black haired girl stomped on Butch's foot, elbowed him in the gut, and flipped him over onto his back. She was on her way to get Chrysanta back when a hand grabbed her ankle and forced her down. Butch rolled on top of her and they started to duke it out each trying to gain dominance.

Chrysanta rolled her eyes. "Um," she said to Brick.

Red eyes looked down at the half turned head. "Do you think you could let go of me?"

"Only if you tell me why Buttercup is so worked up and how you know her," he answered.

The redhead heard a sigh. "Buttercup worries over me, because I'm the Professor's distant cousin. That's how I know her and Bubbles. Blossom died before I met her. My family also died and the Professor's house was the only place I had to go. Now, will you let go of me?"

Brick released the girl without another word. "I'm going," he said to his brothers.

Boomer immediately let go of Bubbles and followed his brother. Butch somehow managed to get away from the green eyed menace and hurried up to his family.

Buttercup growled as she got up off the ground. She marched right up to Chrysanta. "Chrys, I am not happy with you, right now. You know you can't go around like you once did."

"I was only trying to find you and Bubbles. Is that so bad?" the girl said innocently.

"No, but we worry over you easily," Bubbles said. "We don't want you walking around on your own. At least have someone with you."

Brown eyes rolled. "Yes, yes. Now, I'm going home to eat dinner. You two are welcome to eating the same meal."

Chrys started to walk away when Bubbles flew and Buttercup grabbed the girl as she took off. A sigh came from the brown eyed girl.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe Blossom's dead," Brick said as he paced the length of the living room floor.<p>

The other to ruffs were sitting on the couch playing COD. "Looks like she's been dead for awhile, and we just didn't know it," Butch said as he shot at the enemy.

"Well, we haven't been here in over five years, so that's probably why," Boomer stated.

"I wanna know more about that Chrysanta girl," the green ruff said. "She looked real pretty, and I wouldn't mind having some fun with her."

"Apparently, she's been living with the two puffs for awhile. As long as Blossom's been dead from what it sounds like," the red capped leader said.

"So, what do we do now?" Boomer asked, not really caring.

"We keep an eye on them." Brick smirked.

* * *

><p>Chrys was at the library. She was a volunteer who shelved books, put up or took down decorations, read to kids, and checked books out for others when no one was around. Today, she was there to find a book. The brown eyed girl was in the fiction section, looking for <em>A Midsummer Night's Dream<em>. She accidentally bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," the girl immediately said.

"What are you? A goodie-two-shoes?" a familiar voice asked.

Chrys looked up to see red eyes. "You're Brick."

"Yes, and you're Chrysanta," he said, a bit annoyed.

"What brings you here?"

"I'm looking for a book. Is that so hard to believe?"

The girl smiled. "No."

"So, did blue and green tell you about my brothers me?"

"Yes. They said that you were Blossom's counterpart, and the six of you have been fighting since the age of five," Chrys answered.

"Well, now it's narrowed down to four. I could care less about Buttercup and Bubbles. Blossom was my challenge," Brick said.

"Bubbles and Buttercup have told me a lot about her. They said she was smart and great at strategizing."

"That she was which was why she was a good challenge. She made me stronger as I made her stronger."

Chrys didn't say anything. She felt sad for him, but nothing could be done. Brick looked down at the girl and noticed she was the exact same height as the other two puffs. He followed her as she went in search of her book.

"I've been wondering. Do you know how Blossom died?" the redhead asked.

"No," was the curt reply. Chrys grabbed the book and Brick noticed the title. "You read Shakespeare?"

Brown eyes looked up at him. "Is that bad?"

"No. You must be pretty smart. Maybe as smart as me."

Chrys laughed. "Not many people are as intelligent as I am. You, yourself, must be quite intelligent if you think that."

Brick smirked. "I'm as smart as Blossom was and would be if she were still alive."

The girl turned and headed to the check out area. "Are you glad she's gone?" she asked after a few moments.

"No, not really. I can't really fight anymore. My brothers and I might head out soon," he answered.

Chrys merely nodded. The librarian checked out the book and Chrys put on a smile for Brick. "Well, I suppose I'll see ya when I see ya." With that, the girl left the library and a smiling redhead.

* * *

><p>Bubbles was doing a patrol sweep when she heard someone flying behind her. She glanced to see Boomer following her. The girl landed in the park and waited for the ruff.<p>

"What do you want?" the puff demanded as he landed.

The blue eyed boy shrugged. "Nothing really. I was just wondering what you were doing."

"I'm making sure this city is safe."

"Ah, I see," he said while advancing on her. "Is it because Blossom would want that?"

Bubbles took a step back as he got closer. "Yes, it is. Blossom died protecting Townsville. I won't let her death be in vain."

The blue puff had been backed up into a tree. Boomer still advanced on her until he was right in front of her. He placed his hands on the tree by Bubbles' head. "Then, am I threat to your dear city?" he whispered in her ear.

Bubbles shivered. "I don't know. You haven't been in Townsville for years. Do you plan on wreaking havoc?"

"Mmm…No, not really."

"Then, let me go," she said.

"Bubbles, do you still think I'm cute?" Boomer asked as he stared into her baby blue eyes.

"What?" The girl was caught off guard.

"I remember in one of our fights a long time ago, you said you thought I was cute. Do you still think that?"

"…Yes," she answered.

Boomer smiled and stepped back away from her. "That's all I wanted to know. Oh, and I think you're cute, too."

The blue puff watched as he flew away. There was a slight blush in her cheeks. What was that all about, she wondered as she headed home.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was down at the boxing ring, pissed at the ruffs. They just had to come back. The green puff growled as she practically destroyed the punching bag. She heard a slight chuckle from behind her and looked to see the one person she wanted to smash.<p>

The green eyed girl immediately went over to punch him. He blocked and grabbed her wrist. "You know, shouldn't we do this in a boxing ring?"

"It's your death, Rowdyruff," Buttercup snarled.

"You know, you're pretty cute when you're mad. Maybe we should date," he suggested while wiggling his eye brows.

Light green eyes widened in fury as the girl yanked her wrist out of his grasp and punched him in the gut. Showing him no mercy, she continued to punch him until he finally blocked her again and pulled her into his embrace.

"I hope you know, I like 'em feisty," Butch said with a smirk.

"Will NOTHING shut you up?" Buttercup ground her teeth.

The black haired boy acted like he thought for a moment. "No."

The puff tried to stomp his foot, but he moved it. "You won't get me with the same trick, babe."

The girl just kept getting more infuriated with each passing second. She finally decided to just knee him in the groin. It worked. He immediately let go of her and left the place pretty quickly.

"I feel loads better now," said a smirking green eyed girl.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N: I know you guys are probably upset that Blossom is dead, but if you read on with my next updates, you're going to find out how exactly it happened, but not for awhile just a warning, and I can't spoil what I have in mind, so for now, please bear with me. I will be dropping hints about who Chrys is if you couldn't tell, so you'll find out more about her and if you guess something on the story, DO NOT PUT IT YOUR REVIEWS! That would just ruin it for others and no one likes that. -Timewriter<strong>


	2. Punches and Plans

**Disclaimer for the rest of the chapters/story: I don't own PPG or it's characters!**

* * *

><p>Chrys was in her room, reading by the window. She sighed after a moment and closed the book. How am I going to get through this? She thought to herself.<p>

There was a knock at her door, and the girl said, "Come in."

Bubbles came in smiling. She sat down beside Chrys. "Is something wrong?"

The brown eyed girl shook her head. "No, not really. What about you?"

"Well, I talked with Boomer today," she replied while looking down.

Chrys smiled. "You like him. Admit it."

"I think he's attractive, but I wouldn't go as far as to say I like him," the blue puff said.

Buttercup barged in a few minutes later with a satisfied smile. "I beat Butch today!" She announced happily.

Two pairs of eyes rolled. "Of course that's what put you in high spirits," Chrys said. Bubbles nodded in agreement.

Buttercup let it slide and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Chicken fettuccine Alfredo," the brown eyed girl said.

"Sounds yummy," the green eyed girl said while licking her lips.

"I'll go get started on it then," Chrys said and left the room.

Bubbles looked around the room. It was light pink with streaks of red here and there. It was Blossom's old room since the three had decided they wanted their own rooms, they added two new ones to the house.

Blossom's room had posters of bands she liked, movies, plays, and books she liked. There were shelves all on one wall filled with different types of books. On the dresser was a stereo with a stack of CDs by it. The bed sheets were red and there was a closet by the wall of books.

"I wish we could bring her back," Bubbles finally said.

"Yeah, I know, but we can't," Buttercup said.

Bubbles went into her room which was painted baby blue and the carpet was dark blue along with the bed sheets. Her own paintings and other paintings by others were on her walls. There was a small bulletin board littered with pictures of the Powerpuffs. In one corner there was everything a painter could ever dream of having: all sorts of canvases, supplies, different paints, pencils, everything. On the bed was a laptop with a baby blue cover on it. Bubbles laid the laptop on a nearby dresser and lay on her bed, staring at the ceiling.

Buttercup followed suit and headed to her own green cave. Her walls were light green, but the carpet was dark green as were the bed sheets. There was a game system on the floor that was hooked up to a small plasma TV on the wall. Posters of her favorite bands and artists littered the walls. There were clothes in a heap on the floor which signified them to be dirty. There was an old green bean bag chair in front of the bed, across from the TV. Buttercup sat down in it as she took out her iPod from her pocket and started to listen to music.

Chrys was waiting for everything to get done as she set the table. Professor came up from his lab to find the brown eyed girl reading the newspaper at the table.

"Chrys," Professor said.

She looked up. "Yes?"

"Are you making dinner?"

"Yes."

Professor nodded his head. "So, has anything happened recently with you?"

Brown eyes took on a sad, grave expression. "No."

He smiled down at her. "It'll be okay. Everything comes with time."

Chrys was about to say something when she heard the timer go off. The girl quickly set to work as Professor called down Bubbles and Buttercup. The two were in their seats in a second. All four ate in silence. The girls didn't really feel like talking and the professor didn't want to push them. The three were, after all, seventeen.

As soon as the two puffs were done, they went on patrol, leaving Chrys and Professor to clean up everything.

Bubbles took the north and east sides of town while Buttercup took the south and west sides of town. Nothing was really happening on Bubbles' end until she heard the blue Rowdyruff. The puff landed on top of a building and waited for him to land.

"What do you want now?" Bubbles demanded.

"Since when did you become the demanding one? You used to be the sweet and innocent one," Boomer said.

"Let's just say, I'm not in a good mood right now," she answered.

"Maybe I can take care of that." The blue ruff felt the blush creeping up his neck and forced it back.

"Stop coming off as a tough guy. I don't like it when people act like they're someone they're not."

Dark blue eyes stared into light blue eyes. "Okay. I was actually wondering if you'd want to go on a date with me."

"Huh?" said a confused Bubbles.

Boomer smiled shyly. "That's all I've actually wanted."

"Um…I don't know. I'd have to think about it," she answered looking down.

"Go ahead. Just let me know if you ever want to hang out or something," he said and then took off.

Bubbles stood there, still confused. She shook her head for clarity and headed home.

* * *

><p>Buttercup was far from overjoyed when she saw a dark green streak on the ground that was following her. The green girl landed and Butch stopped when she did with a smirk on his face.<p>

"What is it now?" the puff asked, annoyed.

"I'm gonna keep on finding you until you agree to go out on a date with me," the dark haired boy answered.

"No chance I'll say yes, and aren't you being a bit stalkerish by saying that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe, but you know, I'm interested in you especially now that you've got some curves."

Buttercup pursed her lips which was not a good thing and then she smiled sweetly. The puff walked up to him. Butch didn't suspect a thing. Then the raven haired girl slugged him in the face sending him to the ground.

The ruff got back up, not even phased, only to find the puff gone. He saw the end of her green streak disappear into the setting sun. "Fly all you want, but I'm gonna get you, puff," he said and made his way home.

Brick wasn't even surprised that Buttercup had turned Butch down and then punched him. What did surprise him was that Bubbles hadn't even immediately said yes to Boomer. That was strange.

"Well, what are you going to do, Brick? Me and Boomer have found girls, so who're you going to target?" Butch asked while lounging on the couch.

"I'm thinking about Chrysanta."

"That hot girl? I would go for her, but it wouldn't be much fun since she probably wouldn't put up as much of a fight as Buttercup," the green ruff said.

"I say go for it," said Boomer who was eating a sandwich at the breakfast bar that divided the living room from the kitchen. The house was a one story that was spread out. The kitchen was small as was the living room which was by the front door. There was one hallway that led to three rooms and a bathroom. It wasn't big, but the boys liked it for now. They were planning on getting something bigger soon.

"I think I will. She and I haven't had any disagreements so far unlike Butch," Brick said as he left for his room, but not without hearing a "Hey!" from his brother.

The next morning the red capped boy waited at the end of the Powerpuff's neighborhood, hoping to see Chrysanta before the two puffs. He got his wish.

Chrys was walking down the street to go to the market in town. She saw a familiar red cap and knew it was Brick. The girl walked by him without saying anything.

The ruff walked with her. "Hey," he said.

"Did you know your brothers asked out my cousins?" she said, getting straight to the point.

"I heard Boomer asked, but Butch demanded." 'Damn, she's like Blossom,' he thought.

"So, from that I can conclude that you are going to ask me out." It wasn't a question.

"That's what I was planning to do, but I guess I can predict your answer from your tone. I'll leave you alone," Brick said and was about to leave when he felt a small hand grab his wrist.

"'Predict' doesn't mean 'know'. Walk with me to the market?" Chrys asked.

The ruff stared at her for a moment and nodded. They walked for a bit in silence. "Do you always walk to the market?" he asked.

She smiled. "Yeah. I like to walk when it's nice out like this."

"Don't the Powerpuffs worry about you?"

Brown eyes rolled. "Of course they do, but I don't care."

Brick smirked. "So, Chrysanta, would you count us walking there a date?"

"Call me Chrys, and I'd call this more like getting to know each other," she answered.

"So, two people hanging out?"

"Exactly."

Silence once again until they heard a scream as they entered the city only to find Mojo terrorizing the people with a laser cannon. Mojo aimed for Chrys. "Die!" He said.

Brick immediately flew Chrys up before the psycho monkey fired. "You okay?" the ruff asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she answered while clinging to Brick since he was holding her up in the air.

He laughed. "Scared of heights?"

"Not really. I'm scared of falling," the girl answered.

His grip tightened. "Don't worry. I've got you."

The two looked down to find Buttercup beating the crap out of Mojo, and Bubbles destroying the cannon.

"How about you take me to the market before those two see us?" Chrys whispered to Brick.

He nodded and they flew to the store. The redhead landed and waited for her to walk away. When she didn't he looked at her. Her brown orbs were closed. "You can let go, now."

Slowly, brown eyes opened. Chrys then quickly let go of Brick with a slight blush creeping up her neck. "Sorry."

"It's fine. I'm used to girls clinging to me," he joked.

Brown eyes rolled, but there was a smile on her face. They walked into the store, and Chrys got a cart and pulled out the list from her pocket.

"Do you normally do the shopping?" Brick asked as he followed her down an aisle.

"Yeah. Bubbles and Buttercup are always busy protecting the city. Professor has business outside of town a lot, and I'm usually home alone, cleaning, cooking, you name it," she answered.

"Sounds so much fun," the ruff said sarcastically.

"Cooking is fun. I love to try new things. Everything else, not so much."

"So, why didn't you want them to see us?"

She sighed. "They would think you were kidnapping me or something like that, and I honestly don't want to be lectured again or have an ear full of questions."

"You get lectured?" he asked incredulously.

"All the time," came the answer.

The cart was getting fuller as the two walked around and talked. The two joked and laughed. They found that they both liked the same type of music and both read the newspaper. Once, they had reached the check out aisle, the cashier said, "I'm surprised your boyfriend came shopping with you."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend," Chrys quickly said.

"What a shame. You two would make a lovely couple," she said.

"Well, I hope to be her boyfriend," Brick said while smiling.

Chrys elbowed him in the gut. Not like it did anything to him. "What? I'm only telling the truth. I'm attracted to you."

"Attraction is not the same as liking," she said.

The cashier chuckled. The two were already acting like a couple. It wouldn't be long until they actually did become one. "That will be $56.85."

Chrys paid and grabbed as many groceries as she could. Brick got the rest and took two bags from her. "Showoff," she mumbled.

"I have super-strength. What do you expect?" he said.

Brown eyes rolled. "I'll go on a date with you."

Red eyes widened. "What made you want to?"

"I get along well with you. I honestly don't see the harm," she said.

"Okay. I'll plan something for Friday then."

"What time?"

Brick thought for a moment. "Four."

"Sounds good."

They were silent for a moment. "You know, I could fly you home."

"Why didn't you say that earlier? My arms are getting tired," she joked.

The redhead laughed and bent down so she could climb onto his back easily. She slid her bag covered arms around his neck as her legs tightened around his middle. Brick took off and landed a few seconds later in front of Professor Utonium's house.

"I'll take all the bags," she said.

"No, you might hurt yourself."

Brown eyes rolled, and she led him inside to the kitchen where he sat all of the bags down.

"Well, I'll see you Friday at four," Brick said.

"Yeah," Chrys answered.

The ruff hugged the girl and then left. He didn't see her blush.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies to Reviews:<strong>

**Kaylee: Thanks!**

**thisisme980: Haha, Thanks. Btw, I post when I'll next update on my profile sometimes. I'll try to include them in my A.N's.**

**BBsevolEAR: I will be sure to continue this story! And in the next chapter, I will be sure to explain her death.  
><strong>

**To anonymous reviewer #1: Don't be too sad. You'll find out something good about Blossom later on. And thank you!**

**To anonymous reviewer #2: There will be more to come! **

**A.N.: Thanks for reading Ch. 1&2! For now, I know the title won't make sense, but you'll understand it later on when you find out something good! I want to tell you guys my plot, but it would ruin the whole entire thing, so for now, there are hints about it! Heehee, very subtle hints! Btw, like many others, reviews make me smile and make me want to write more unless I get writer's block! lol Well, look for the next chapter in a few days!~Timewriter**


	3. Depth

Bubbles came in shortly after that with a dazed look on her face. Chrys looked at the blue eyed girl and chuckled. Something must have happened.

"Chrys?" Bubbles said.

"Yes?"

"Do you think it'd be bad if I went out with a Rowdyruff?" the puff said tentatively.

Chrys looked at the girl. "It doesn't matter if he's a Rowdyruff as long as he treats you right, and you're sure he wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I think I'll start by hanging out with him then," Bubbles said while smiling.

"Good choice."

Buttercup came into the kitchen. It was obvious she had just gotten out of bed. "I think Butch is stalking me," the green puff mumbled.

"Why?" Two voices asked.

"He basically said it yesterday. He said he'd keep finding me until I agree to go on a date with him," Buttercup explained.

"Well, you could if it'd get him off your back," Chrys suggested.

A green eye twitched as the sleepy green became awake. "Heh, I'd rather stick needles in my eyes."

Bubbles winced. "I hate needles. That'd be, like, a death sentence for me."

Chrys laughed, but nodded in agreement. Buttercup rolled her eyes. The two puffs started to help Chrys put things away as they chatted about chores for when Professor leaves in a day.

* * *

><p>Brick was brainstorming on thinking what he should plan for Friday which was in two days. He ground his teeth in frustration. Movies wouldn't allow them to talk, and he didn't really have the money for a fancy dinner which is something he didn't feel like doing. Maybe walking around the park or something? His thoughts kept going back and forth until he had finally decided on the perfect thing to do. Satisfied, the redhead came out of his room with a smile.<p>

"You've come up with something," Boomer said knowingly.

"Yep, and it's really good. Something you'd probably come up with at that," Brick replied.

The blue ruff smiled. "Congrats. Now, if I could only get Bubbles to go out with me."

A grunt came from the green ruff lying on the couch. "You know this is the best game we've ever come up with. Who can get a puff the fastest? It also messes with them, but Brick might turn serious since, you know, Blossom's out of the picture," Butch said.

Two pairs of eyes rolled. "It's possible that you two will be serious, too. They're your counterparts. They'll like the same things you like," the red eyed leader stated.

Butch laughed while Boomer blushed. Brick noticed his blond brother's blush. Bubbles must have done something. It was possible that she had seen through his façade, but Brick wasn't about to ask.

"Well, it's time for us to go see our girls," the green ruff said with a mischievous smile.

"Have fun, you two. I'm too busy. I'm going to start getting ready. If you see Chrysanta, don't tell her anything," Brick said.

"Yeah, yeah," Butch said waving and leaving.

"See ya," Boomer said as he left.

The redhead grinned after his brothers. He knew exactly who would win the game.

* * *

><p>Bubbles decided to take a walk in the park. She had brought a loaf of bread with her for the ducks in the pond. The girl was sitting on the small dock that had been built, letting the cool water soak her feet. She heard a small thud and turned to see Boomer.<p>

"Hi," he said.

"Hey. I wanted to talk to you, but I didn't know how to reach you," she said.

The blue ruff grew a little in confidence. He walked over and sat by her. "What'd you want to talk about?"

He heard a sigh and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I wanted to hang out with you. I don't want to start off by dating. I can't afford to have a heart break when this city depends so much more on Buttercup and I. I want to make sure that you won't hurt me before I do date you," she explained.

Boomer placed a hand over hers. Baby blue eyes met dark blue eyes. "I understand. It must be hard on you."

Bubbles looked back out to the pond. "Not really. Blossom is always with us even if it doesn't seem like it. When I fight, I can feel her cheering me on to do my best. I've grown up a lot from the cry baby I was. I had to change my ways in order to protect this city. I put strict rules on myself. One of them is not to date."

"Because it'll interfere with your fighting if you get crushed," Boomer said.

The blue eyed girl nodded. She gently took her hand away from Boomer's as she opened up the bag of bread and started to tear pieces to toss to the ducks. She offered Boomer a piece and he took it.

"Can you tell me the details on how Blossom died?" he asked after a moment.

"She overexerted herself to protect the Earth causing her powers to go awry. As soon as her mission was completed, she fell into the atmosphere, back down to Earth, and died shortly after she had landed," Bubbles said.

"I am truly sorry."

The blue puff looked at his solemn expression. She smiled and kissed his cheek. Boomer felt a light blush. "Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome."

* * *

><p>The green Powerpuff groaned as she saw Butch, once again, following her. She landed outside a boxing place and went inside. Much to her disappointment, he followed her. Buttercup got some gloves on and threw a pair to her counterpart. He smirked and put them on.<p>

The two got up in the ring and started throwing punches at each other. "I really wish you would stop."

"What? And miss my daily dose of sexiness? Fat chance," Butch replied.

Buttercup's face flushed in anger and embarrassment as she gave him an uppercut. He stumbled back a bit, surprised.

"Pervert," the green puff growled.

"Just give me a chance. I know you're attracted to me. Every girl is." Butch smirked again.

That smirk annoyed Buttercup to no end. His comment irked her, and she ground her teeth. The puff decided it was best to not say anything, and to let her fists speak for her. The two kept fighting a pretty much an even fight until their time was up.

Buttercup put the gloves away and left. Once outside, she felt an arm snake around her waist. The girl knew exactly who it was.

"Admit you like me," Butch said.

"I'd rather take poison," she muttered.

A few boys turned the corner and Buttercup recognized one of them as Mitch. She immediately got out of Butch's arm and went up to Mitch, giving him a certain signal. Mitch smiled and hugged the girl.

"There's my favorite girl," Mitch said.

"Where you been all day?" the puff asked.

As the two conversed, Butch became slightly irritated. His counterpart had actually let someone hug her willingly, someone who is not him. She was laughing with the guy, too. The ruff ground his teeth and walked off in a pissy mood.

When he got home, he told everything to Brick since the redhead kept irritating him about it. Brick was shocked for a moment and then laughed outright. "What's so damn funny?" Butch demanded.

"I hate to tell you this, but you're jealous," Brick said while still laughing.

"I am not! Even if I was, I wouldn't be in as bad of a mood like I am now," he retorted.

"No, you are jealous. It's obvious. You want to slug the kid who hugged her. YOU wish you were the one who hugged her, don't you? Admit it, brother."

"FINE! I am jealous! Happy now!"

"What's with all the yelling?" Boomer asked as he came in.

Butch grunted in aggravation and went into his dark green room.

"Did I do something?" the blond asked.

"No. Butch is jealous of the guy who hugged Buttercup," Brick said. Boomer was incredulous and then started laughing.

"SHUT UP, YA PANSIES!" Butch shouted.

That only made the two ruffs laugh harder. The green ruff sighed and popped in his headphones as he listened to metal music to block out everything.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Mitch," Buttercup said as soon as Butch had left.<p>

"Eh, no problem, BC. Anything for you," Mitch said, laughing.

"Oh, shut it." The two playfully fought. They didn't have feelings for each other. The two just simply acted like brother and sister. Mitch, being the brother, acted like Buttercup's boyfriend to keep the people she didn't like away. It would feel awkward if they had started to date, and the puff didn't really want a boyfriend.

"Well, I've gotta go. Professor is leaving tomorrow for a few days, so it's time for a family dinner," Buttercup said.

"'Kay. Catch ya later," Mitch replied.

The green puff took off for home, happy to get her stalker off her back. When she got home, dinner was ready and everyone seemed to be in better moods since yesterday. They joked and laughed, talked and enjoyed each other's company.

"Now, girls, I'll be gone for about two weeks. Make sure the house is kept clean, and that everything stays in order," Professor said.

"Consider it done," Chrys replied, grinning.

"Yeah, with miss goodie-goodie, everything will be fine," Buttercup snorted.

Everyone laughed. "Make sure Chrys stays safe," Professor said after he had sobered up.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of her," Bubbles said with a smile.

"Chrys is a sister to us. It'll be fine," the green puff said.

"I'm sure it will be. I'll be leaving early tomorrow, before the three of you get up. So, goodbye girls. Stay safe," Professor said as he got up and put his dish away. "Goodnight," he said when he went up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" came three replies.

After a moment, the green eyed girl asked, "Has Boomer been around you lately, Bubbles?"

"Yeah, but he hasn't done anything. In fact, I think we're becoming friends," answered the blue eyed girl.

"Has Brick been around, too?" Buttercup questioned.

"He and I have a date on Friday," Chrys answered.

"Why the hell did you say yes?" the enraged green asked.

The brown eyed girl shrugged. "I didn't see the harm. We get along well, too."

"Be careful, Chrys. He can't find out," Buttercup said.

"I think it'll be fine, Buttercup," Bubbles said.

"Let's hope so."

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**BBsevolEAR: Well, what do you think? A fitting death for a great superhero?**

**bubblynikki0914: You now know! ;)**

**Katathebunny: Thank you very much for your input, and you are so right about the tension! There's a lot more in the next chapter, and because of your review it made me right the next chapter faster, so people could read Ch. 3 sooner. Long reviews tend to help me write or a bunch. And, I will tell you this much...Blossom's death isn't a big catastrophe, In fact...*SPOILER SENTENCE, AM NOT WRITING!* Heehee, please continue to review if you wish. And thank you very much so on your comments! :D**

**cartoonlover03: It's so good to hear from you again. I must be doing something right if you've come back to review this second PPGfanfic! And, yes, Butch is slow. I intend to have more funny situations between the greens in the coming chapters! **

**A.N: You guys are so great in your reviews that this chapter came a little bit early. XD Also, I seem to be in an awesme writing mood and reviews make me smile so much! It's a bit hard to write approx. 2,000 words in a day, but I did it! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 3. ~Timewriter**


	4. Milk and Ice Cream

Chrys was in her room by the window. It was night, and the stars looked so beautiful. She wished she could fly into the sky while on her back to get a better view, but she couldn't. The girl took out the hair tie and let her long hair flow down to her waist. She went to bed with a longing to fly.

In the bright sunny morning, the brown eyed girl had already gotten ready. Her hair was braided and she wore dark blue Capri's with a cotton red top. Bubbles was up as well, dressed in her usual blue ensemble, and Buttercup was still snoozing. The two were sitting at the table, sipping on some tea.

"Did you sleep well?" Bubbles asked.

"Yes. No dreams though," Chrys answered.

"I didn't dream either." A pause. "Do you want to tell him?"

"Bubbles, you know I can't. That would be a very bad thing to even consider," the brown eyed girl said firmly.

"I wasn't saying you should. I was only wondering if you wanted to," the blue puff defended.

Chrys lowered her eyes. "Not really. It would change so much."

"Will you ever be the same?"

"I don't know. Professor thinks it'll come in time, but I don't know. I feel so drained all the time," Chrys answered.

"I think you just need to quit your worrying," said a new voice as the green puff walked into the room. "I agree with Professor. It'll come with time."

"It's been two years, Buttercup. I think that I'll stay this way," Chrys said sternly.

"Well, if think that, how can you ever change?" Buttercup countered.

Brown eyes looked back down into the cup. Bubbles looked at her, concerned. She smiled. "Don't worry about it, Chrys. Maybe if we stop bothering you about it, something good will happen."

Chrys looked up at Bubbles and smiled. "Thank you. You might be right."

Buttercup had been chugging down a carton of milk while listening to that. She stopped her chugging and smacked her lips together. "Yeah. That's a good idea."

The two girls smiled at Buttercup and then started to scold her for drinking all of their milk. Chrys sighed, but laughed at the matter. "I'll go to the store and get two more cartons. One for Buttercup, and one for us," Chrys said.

The two laughed. Chrys smiled and grabbed her wallet which she stuck in her pocket. "I'll be back."

It was a lovely day, and with no clouds in the sky which looked so vast. The girl smiled as she walked, knowing that it'd be a good day. That is until she saw a streak of dark green in the sky along with dark blue and red. Chrys could just imagine Buttercup's reaction and laughed outright.

Brick heard the laugh and looked down to see the familiar girl. "I'll see you guys later," he said to his brothers and landed on the ground, close to Chrys as he fell into step with her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

The girl grinned. "Imagining Buttercup's reaction to seeing Butch."

The redhead laughed. "Well, that's something I'm going to regret missing. So, where're you headed?"

"The store. Buttercup drank all the milk."

"I see. Well, I was coming by to see how my brothers do with your cousins."

"Oh, so it wasn't because you wanted to see me?" the girl said with mock innocence.

Brick smirked. "Now, why would I want to do that?"

"Because, you like me," she answered.

"No, I just think you're cute."

"Well, thanks. But, flattery will get you nowhere."

"So, you don't think you're cute?"

"Oh, I know I'm cute. Pretty and beautiful, not so much," Chrys said.

Red eyes rolled. "Why doesn't any girl think they're beautiful?"

"Low self-esteem is the answer."

"I bet it is." Brick noticed her long braid. "You have really long hair."

Chrys put her braid over her shoulder and fingered it. "Yeah, but I like it."

"I used to have long hair when Him brought us back, but then I cut it all off. I didn't like it that long."

"Well, now you don't know how long it is since your cap covers it. I wonder how long it really is," Chrys said and got a mischievous smile on her face.

"No one touches the cap," Brick said recognizing that look. His brothers had tried to get his cap thousands of times before, but failed.

Chrys pouted. "What? Are you self-conscious?"

He snorted. "No, 'course not. I just don't like people touching my hat."

Brown eyes rolled. "Typical. Guys always get worked up if someone steals their hat for a short while."

Brick became annoyed by that remark. "Fine, tomorrow you can wear it."

The girl looked up at him. "Are you serious?"

The ruff smiled down at her. "Why not?"

"Brown looks better with red anyway," Chrys said and took off running.

"Hey!" Brick shouted after her, but was laughing.

* * *

><p>The two puffs were sitting on the couch after Chrys had left and watching TV. There was a knock and Bubbles answered only to find herself being shoved out of the way, almost falling if not for two arms catching her. She looked up to see Boomer holding her and looking over to see Butch on the ground.<p>

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?" Buttercup demanded while seething.

"I'm here to take you on a date," Butch grumbled.

Bubbles couldn't help it. She laughed…hard which was something she hadn't done in a very long time. Buttercup looked at her sister and smiled. The green puff flew over to her and hugged her. "I haven't heard that annoying laugh in awhile."

The blue puff stopped short. "Annoying? You wanna go, green?"

"Yeah, I wanna go!"

"'Kay, where're we going?"

Buttercup thought for a moment as did Bubbles. "Ice cream!" they said at the same time.

The two ruffs looked at them, confused. Buttercup glanced back at Butch. "Get out! Bubbles and I are leaving."

"Can I come?" Boomer asked shyly.

"Why ask? I'm going," Butch said as Bubbles answered, "Sure."

"Like hell you're coming," the raven haired girl said to Butch.

The four left the house, the two greens bickering, and the two blues trying to hold in their laughter.

"Honestly, I think they get along well," Boomer said.

"I agree. They were made for each other," Bubbles said.

"Then, what do you think about us?"

Baby blue eyes looked up at him. "For now, friends."

The blue ruff smiled. "Good enough for me."

Bubbles shook her head and accidentally stepped on Butch. "Is Buttercup giving you a hard time?"

"You know, I try to get close, and she just blows me off," Butch said as he watched the green eyed girl walk away.

"You're going about it the wrong way," Bubbles stated.

"Then what do you suggest? 'Cause I'm running out of ideas."

"It's simple really. She hates you, because you come on too strong. Give her a little space and she'll wonder what's wrong with you."

Forest green eyes rolled. "Easier said than done. I don't wanna stay away from her."

"Then, stop acting like a butthead, and try to actually talk to her instead of acting like a perverted idiot. That's the type of person she hates the most, perverted idiots," Bubbles said.

Butch inhaled deeply. "Fine, I'll give it a try." He quickly caught up to Buttercup.

"What now?" she said annoyed.

"What kind of ice cream are you gonna get?" he asked.

"Why do you care?"

"I'm just curious."

Silence is what he got. He sighed. "I'm gonna get mint chocolate. It's my favorite."

Light green eyes flickered to him for a split second. "It's my favorite, too," she said quietly.

Butch smiled. 'Finally, a response that doesn't send me to the ground,' he thought. The puff saw his smile and thought he was kind of…cute when he smiled like that. When the ruff looked down at her, she quickly looked ahead.

"Like what ya see?" He smirked.

A punch. 'Great. Back to square one,' Butch thought. Nonetheless, he followed her. This ruff wasn't one to give up.

Boomer sighed when he saw Butch get punched again. "He never learns."

"I tried to help him, too. At least she didn't punch him for a minute," Bubbles said.

"I'm glad we get along. I don't think I could handle it if you didn't like me."

A smile appeared on the girl's face. "I'm glad we get along, too."

"Chrysanta and Brick seem to get along well, too."

Bubbles face fell a bit. "Chrys…has gone through…a lot."

The blue ruff noticed her change in attitude. "There's something about Chrys we don't know about, is there?"

The puff started. "Well, uh, um…yes?"

"What is it?"

Bubbles bit down on her lip. "I can't tell you. No one knows except for Professor and Buttercup and me. When Chrys is ready, she'll tell, but she's not. It's also for her own protection."

Dark blue eyes narrowed. "Will she be endangered if people know?"

"Yes. I would tell you, but I honestly can't. Please don't say anything to your brothers. Brick would only become suspicious of her, and he's the first one she's actually said yes to go on a date with. It would devastate her worse than she already is," she explained.

"She's that depressed?" he asked incredulous.

Bubbles simply nodded. "I don't think I could handle her getting hurt like that. I'd probably cry."

Boomer put an arm around Bubbles and rubbed her shoulder. "I won't say anything, then unless need be."

The girl looked up at him and she hugged him. "Thank you, Boomer!"

A slight blush came upon his face as he hugged her back. "No problem."

* * *

><p>Chrys had half expected that part of the house would be destroyed when she got back, but there was no sign of destruction or the four who she expected to be here.<p>

"Looks like they all left," Brick stated as he stood with her at the door.

"Yeah, you're right," she said as she took off her shoes. Brick followed suit and took a seat on the couch.

Chrys had put the milk away, and she joined Brick on the couch. The television was still on, courtesy of Buttercup. The girl flipped through the channels to see if anything good was on. Brick studied her as she was distracted at the moment. Her face lit up when she finally found something good. He looked at the TV to see _Transformers_ on.

"You like this movie?" the ruff asked.

"Yeah, don't you?"

"I do. It's good, but not my favorite."

"It's not my favorite either. It's just something to watch."

"You know, we don't have to watch TV," he said.

"I'm not making out with you," Chrys said sternly.

"Aw, why not?" Brick asked.

Brown eyes rolled. "Those four could be back any minute, and I honestly don't want to get caught. It's embarrassing."

He thought for a minute. "We could go to your room."

Chrys started, and then looked at him. She snuggled up to him and he put his arm around her. "Will this do?" she asked.

He smiled contentedly. "For now."

They watched TV while waiting for everyone to get back. When it had been sometime, Brick looked back at her again. Her eyes were drooping.

"Do you not sleep?" the ruff asked.

Brown eyes looked up at him. "I do, but I go to bed late and wake up early."

"Why?"

"I like to look at the stars. Is that so bad?"

"I like to do that, too. I sometimes float in the sky looking up at them," he said.

Chrys smiled. "I bet it's pretty."

"It is. I'll fly you up, tomorrow."

She fell silent for a few moments. "You know, for a ruff, you're not that bad."

He shrugged his shoulders. "I got tired of being bad. When you've done everything that you can do, it gets boring."

Before she could say anything, the door opened. The two looked to see everyone eating ice cream. Bubbles gave Chrys a strawberry ice cream cone. "Yummy, my favorite! Thanks, Bubbles!"

The blue puff smiled. "No problem."

Brick took a lick of Chrys' ice cream before she could. "It's my favorite, too," he said, smirking.

Chrys licked at her ice cream, not even caring. "Well, there's something we have in common."

"Other than being intelligent."

"And coming up with witty remarks."

"And not knowing when to give up."

As the two kept on listing things, the four looked on at them, smiling.

"Well, there's two people who get along well," Boomer said.

"I don't think they even realize it yet," Bubbles said.

"Quit talking about us," Brick and Chrys said in unison.

All four laughed. "I think it's time we go. You two have a date tomorrow," Boomer said. He hugged Bubbles and left. Butch tried to hug Buttercup, but she had escaped up to her room. Brick took another bite of the strawberry ice cream and said, "You know, that's an indirect kiss."

Brown eyes rolled. "I don't care. I just like strawberry ice cream."

"See ya tomorrow, Chrys," he said and then left with his brothers while chuckling.

"Boys," Chrys stated. Bubbles laughed, and sat on the couch. The two girls watched TV for the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**Kaylee: Yes, they are! XD**

**BBsevolEAR: Heehee, I decided to add him in for just that reason. XD You're very welcome. Elaboration, I will try. It's hard since I'm used to using big words, but I have friends who don't understand my big words, so it's okay! **

**bubblynikki0914: Heehee, I like it, too! **

**AugustAngell: I know you're mad about ChrysXBrick, but umm... well, there's a little more to Chrys then you might think. *mischievous smile* I can't exactly tell you though.**

**1000GreenSun: It's nice to hear from you again! And you might want to keep on listening to that strange feeling especially now that you've read this chapter! lol Updates are coming fast...for some odd reason. **

**A.N.: I just had to add the 'You wanna go, green!' thing in, cause my friends and I do that all the time, except we say Dairy Queen which is an ice cream place, but closed in the winter sadly. :( This PPG fic will be shorter in chapters than my other one. But, that's okay...right? I'm not sure what I'll do in the 7th chapter. Tomorrow, there probably will be another update...for some reason. Well, Thanks for reading!~Timewriter**


	5. Crashed Date

***Walks in a rush, throws everything down, and hair is a mess* I AM SO SO SO SORRY for the long wait! :'( I was going to get this chapter out sooner, but, well, um, I started school Tuesday and have been hammered with hw! So, I hope you know how apologetic I am! and as an apology the next chapter is going to go up next. **

**Butch: No one cares. They just want the story.**

**Me: SHUT UP! OR NO FLUFF TIME WITH BUTTERCUP!**

**Butch: Shutting up now!**

**Me: And as an apology the next chapter is going to go up today after this one. Please be patient with me!**

* * *

><p>In the evening, the girls set a schedule of who should do the dishes and when. Chrys was always cooking, so Bubbles and Buttercup decided to switch off on doing the dishes. During which, Buttercup kept complaining that she was first up for dishes.<p>

"I hate you right now," the green puff muttered while scrubbing away.

The other two girls chuckled, and when Buttercup sent them the evil eye, they smiled back innocently. The two went to the living room, and sat down tired. It had been a long day for everyone.

"Do you know what you're going to wear tomorrow?" Bubbles asked.

"Hm…I was thinking casual since it's a first date. Now, if it was a second day, I'd go with more fancy clothes than anything," Chrys responded.

"Go with dark jeans. They always look good on you, along with maybe a red long sleeved shirt and a light pink T-shirt over it," the blue puff suggested.

"How do you know my thoughts?"

Bubbles smiled. "It's my job to know when it comes to fashion!"

"Honestly, I like it when you make your own clothes. Your dresses are very cute."

The blonde nodded. "I love it, too! I like it when people commission me to make something. It's fun to come up with new things."

"Your paintings are beautiful, too."

The blue eyed girl got a faraway look in her eye. "When I was talking to Boomer today, he said he liked to paint. He also said he wanted to see one of mine, but I don't think I could even show him. I'd get embarrassed."

Chrys smiled. "There's nothing for you to be embarrassed about. I'm certain he'd like them."

Buttercup came into the room then. "Chrys is right. There is nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Hm…Paintings? I remember long ago when I had Bubbles use chalk to bring life to dinosaurs, but that plan didn't work," a new voice said.

The three immediately looked at the television. Him's face was plastered over it. "What do you want?" Buttercup growled.

"Oh, nothing really. I just wanted to tell you all that I've found out about your little secret," Him said.

Chrys stiffened, but it went unnoticed by everyone else. "And what secret would that be?" Bubbles demanded.

"You're dear sister isn't really dead. She's alive somewhere, and you all are trying to protect her. Now, be good girls and tell me where she is."

Buttercup snorted. "She is too, dead. And even if she were alive, we'd never tell you."

"Oh, is that so? What if I took your precious cousin? Would you tell me then?"

"No-" Buttercup was cut off by Chrys. "Enough! If you know so much, figure it out yourself!"

The two Powerpuff's glanced at her. Something was…off from when she normally reacted to these situations. They looked down at her hands to find something that they haven't seen in a very long time. Her spark and resolve. Chrys' hands were clenched into fists.

Him's smile became one of knowing. "So, that little monkey was right. That's all I needed. Bye, bye girls." And with that, Him's face disappeared from the TV.

Bubbles and Buttercup gulped. Chrys merely looked annoyed and then, shortly after, passed out. Buttercup carried her upstairs with Bubbles following closely behind.

"It seems as if something might happen any minute with her," the blue puff stated while standing beside the bed.

The green eyed girl nodded. "You're right, but since Mojo knows, we'll have to keep a close watch on her."

The two were silent for a minute. "What if it's too late when they come to attack?" Bubbles asked.

"Don't even think that! We can do this even without her," Buttercup snapped.

"We should stay in here tonight," the blue eyed girl said after a pause.

"You're right."

The two girls made beds on the floor, and took shifts for the night. In the morning, Chrys still hadn't woken up. It was around 1 when she finally did awake. She looked groggy and didn't remember how she had passed out. As she became more alert, the girl remembered.

Her hands covered her faced. "What should I do?"

"You'll be fine," Bubbles comforted.

"You should lie low for awhile, too," Buttercup said.

Brown eyes looked up. "But, what about Brick?"

"Tell him something came up, and you can't go," the green eyed girl suggested.

Bubbles shot daggers at her sister. "You can go. He'll be able to help if something should happen, and we'll be on standby if you want."

Green eyes rolled. "Fine."

The brown eyed girl nodded. "That'd be good."

Bubbles smiled. "Now, it's 1, and you've got three hours to get ready!"

Chrys smiled sheepishly. "Can I at least have something to eat?"

"Of course!"

Chrys ate breakfast while Bubbles got out her outfit, and got ready to do her hair. Buttercup had left the room by then. The blue puff shooed the girl into the shower as soon as she was done eating. Chrys brushed her teeth when she came out and got dressed.

Bubbles decided to curl her hair which would take a very long time since there was so much of it, and it was thick. The brown eyed girl sighed, and as nervous since there was so much going on. She hoped nothing bad would happen.

"Don't worry," Bubbles said, guessing at her thoughts. "Nothing will happen. Buttercup and I will be sure to take care of things. You should only enjoy yourself."

Chrys smiled. "I'll try. It's just you two have been shouldering this for two years now. I feel useless."

"It takes time."

"I know. That's what Professor said, too."

"Now, you're all done! Take a look," Bubbles said, pointing the girl in the direction of the mirror.

Chrys smiled at the girl in the mirror. Her hair, now curled, came down in ringlets. "I know how you always like it up, but I think you look good," the puff said.

"No, it's a great job, Bubbles. Thanks," Chrys said.

It was now 3:30. Chrys inhaled deeply. It was amazing how nervous you could feel.

* * *

><p>Brick was about to leave to get Chrys when he heard his brothers clamoring for the door as well. He stepped aside as they raced and then took off. Something must have happened. The redhead didn't really care. He walked out and flew off.<p>

He landed in front of the door and was about to knock when Butch was knocked through the door, almost crashing into his brother. Brick poked his head into the wall to see Buttercup panting with rage. Off to the side, Bubbles was laughing along with Chrys. Brick stared at her. Something seemed different. The red ruff stepped in through the hole and approached his date.

"Are you ready?" he asked. He loved how her hair was down.

"Yes," she said with a smile.

He walked her out through the hole in the door, and he wrapped his arms around her waist and took off. Her back was to his chest and she sucked in a breath. "You like?"

"I love!" came her answer.

They landed at the cliff that overlooked the beach where a picnic was set up. Chrys smiled. "I didn't take you for the romantic type," she said.

Brick shrugged his shoulders. "Just think of it as a once-in-a-lifetime thing."

She laughed. "That's more like it."

The two sat on the blanket and ate. They talked while they ate, and told each other stories about their families.

"So, what's your biggest fear?" Chrys asked him.

"I'm not sure. What about you?"

Brown eyes took on a sad expression. "It's already happened."

"Right, sorry," he said.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. You know, I've felt something I haven't felt in a really long time. I've been becoming more energetic lately, and I have no idea why."

"Well, it's because you met me. Most girls become excited when they see me."

Brown eyes rolled and she playfully punched him in the arm. "I don't think it's because of that." She looked out to the water. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah, it is," Brick agreed. He reached for her hand and held it. The girl looked at him only to see him looking at the ocean as well. She smiled. It was a beautiful day. Chrys really hoped nothing would ruin it.

The sun had started to go down when Mojo showed up without the two knowing, and shot at Chrys.

They only heard shouts of warning from the two puffs before Chrys was hit, or that's what it seemed like. Brick searched for her, but couldn't find her.

He was about to kick Mojo's butt, but saw it already done…by Chrys whose eyes had turned from brown to pink to brown again, and her brown was fading slowly back and forth between brown and orange until finally settling on a more red than brown color. Chrys passed out shortly after. The red ruff caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her face with a million questions in his eyes.

'Who are you?' Brick thought.

Brick flew the girl home in his arms. He walked into the house and laid her on the couch. Bubbles and Buttercup didn't seem to be home. The ruff decided to wait.

The two puffs came home shortly after him, wondering what excuses they could come up with.

"Who is Chrysanta really?" Brick demanded from them as soon as they had walked through, the now repaired door.

Boomer and Butch came in behind the two puffs and stood by their brother, looks of ice on their faces.

Bubbles lips quavered and she trembled. Buttercup set her jaw. The five heard a groan come from Chrys. "What happened?" She rubbed her eyes and looked up to see five pairs of eyes narrowed on her. "Oh, right. _That_ happened."

Buttercup marched right up to her. "I _told_ you! You should have listened!"

"It wasn't completely her fault. I insisted as well," Bubbles said, defending Chrys.

"Don't make excuses!"

"I'm not! I'm simply saying-" Bubbles was cut off by Chrys. "No need to fight. What's done is done. I suppose we should tell them. It's only fair."

The angry green ground her teeth, and then sighed. "You're right. Besides, Him and Mojo know. These three should know since they saw."

The ruffs watched all this in silence. The girls faced them. "You might want to sit down," Chrys said as she stood up and took the professor's chair. The boys sat down on the couch.

"I'm a little fuzzy on the details, so Bubbles should tell you," Chrys said.

The boys looked at her expectantly. The blue eyed girl breathed deeply and said, "What we told you about Blossom dying is a lie. She's alive and well."

"Then where is she?" Brick demanded.

"Chrysanta is a cover name," Chrys said. "I'm Blossom."

* * *

><p><strong>Replies: <strong>

**1000GreenSun: Heehee, did you guess right?**

**BBsevolEAR: I like that chapter, too! But, I think 6 would have to be my favorite.**

**A.N. HAHAHAHAHA...How many of you figured out my little plot? Next chapter update: TODAY! **


	6. Explanations, Keep Away, Breakfast

Brick looked at her. "You can't be Blossom. You look nothing like her."

"Think back to what you saw earlier. My eyes had changed as well as my hair," she said.

"It's the truth," Bubbles said. The boys turned their attention back to the blue puff. "Blossom defended the Earth and fell back down. She was drained of her powers, because she had used them all at once and they went awry. When we found her, she looked like what you see now. We thought it would pass within a week at most since she was unconscious for that long, but when she did wake, Blossom had no idea who she was. As we told her, she started to remember bits and pieces, and as time progressed, she remembered who she was. Professor tried to inject Chemical X into her system, but her body rejected it violently, and she was sick for another few weeks.

"We decided it was best to tell people she was dead in order to protect her. If people found out the truth, she would have been dead by now, since she's in a vulnerable state. Professor thought Blossom's powers would return in time, and we believe he's right. Now, you know the truth." The blue puff took a deep breath and exhaled.

The ruffs absorbed all of this for a few minutes. It was a lot to take in and the fact that Chrys is Blossom was…unbelievable, but Brick knew it was true from what he had seen. He looked at Chrys and saw the shining intelligence that was always in Blossom's eyes. He wondered how he hadn't noticed it before.

"Do you believe us?" Blossom asked.

"It's hard to believe, but yes," Brick answered.

"We do?" Butch asked. He was answered with a slap and said, "We do!"

Everyone smiled, a bit relieved that some of the tension had lifted.

"So what now?" Boomer asked.

"You continue to acknowledge me as Chrys and act like you don't know who I really am," Blossom said.

Buttercup looked at her sisters eyes. "That's gonna be a bit tough."

"Why?"

"Your eyes are turning pink."

Blossom shot up and ran to the bathroom. Sure enough, her eyes were no longer brown but pink. She started to cry. It had been so long since she's actually seen herself. She felt someone embrace her. The girl turned in their arms and started to cry onto their shirt.

"I can't believe I didn't notice," the voice said.

"You couldn't have. I looked different," she answered.

Brick smirked and stroked the now orange hair. "So, you say, but you really haven't changed, pinkie."

"I'm back to my old self. I can't believe it," Blossom whispered.

"Well, believe it, 'cause it's not going to change."

Blossom stepped away from him, and smiled. "I'm so happy."

"Good."

The two rejoined the others and Blossom embraced her sisters. "I'm finally back."

"Good, now we can stop looking out for you 24/7," Buttercup said.

"I'm glad, too," Bubbles said.

The three parted and laughed. "Well, it's getting late," Boomer said.

"You guys can crash here," Blossom said.

"Yeah, Butch is already asleep," the blue puff said.

Everyone looked to see a sleeping green ruff on the couch. "Well that explains where he'll sleep," Brick said.

"I'll go get the air mattresses," the green eyed girl said while heading for the garage.

The two ruffs looked at the girls questionably. "Camping," the remaining two said in unison.

Brick and Boomer were all set up after a half hour of blowing up the mattresses. The girls went upstairs to bed and lay on their beds, exhausted from everything that's happened in the past few days.

* * *

><p>In the morning, Blossom looked at herself, to make sure that she still looked the same. Her eyes were still pink and some of her hair had faded into orange, but not all of it. She started to wonder if this would stay or not, if she'd continue to look like this or not. The girl sighed and got dressed.<p>

When she had gone downstairs, she heard the snores of the ruffs. The girl went into the kitchen and poked around for something good.

She heard a thud and looked back into the other room. Butch had rolled off of the couch, and onto a now awake Brick. The redhead punched his brother off of him who only grunted and continued to sleep. Brick shook his head, and Blossom saw that he had bed head which she thought looked adorable.

The red eyed boy didn't notice her as she approached and took his cap as he was about to get it. She ran into the kitchen leaving a streak behind her. Brick followed her slowly, still sleepy.

"I want my hat," he said, tiredly.

"Mm, no."

"Only you would be awake at this hour."

"It's almost 9. Bubbles should be getting up soon. Buttercup will sleep until 10," she countered.

Almost with lightening speed, Brick made a grab for the cap, but the girl had quickly stepped out of his reach. She put it on her head and said, "You want it? You have to catch me!" She claimed and took off out of the house, leaving her signature colored streak behind her.

Brick blinked for a few minutes, sighed, smiled, and then took off after her. He looked all over town, but couldn't really find her. "She's good at hiding."

The pink eyed girl was lying on a cloud where Brick had not thought to look, but started to fly instead of run. He found her with pink eyes closed and his cap still on her head. He was about to take it when the orbs opened.

She smiled. "You found me."

"Yeah. I'll take my cap now," he said while making a reach for the red cap, but she had evaded him.

"You still haven't caught me," Blossom said.

Brick quickly, so quick Blossom didn't even have time to respond, pulled her into his embrace, and gently kissed her for the first time. He pulled away, and her face was flushed. "I caught you," he whispered in her ear.

The pink eyed girl could only stand there. Her heart was racing, and she had felt something unforgettable. She felt the cap being pulled off, and quickly stopped him.

"I did what you said. I caught you. Now, I want it back," Brick reminded her.

She looked up at him, let him take his hat back, and then pulled his face down to hers. She felt him smirk and pulled away.

"Are you happy?" the girl asked.

Now, he smiled genuinely. "Yes, the happiest I've been in a long time. What about you?"

Pink eyes brightened as she smiled back. "Of course, I am. I got my powers back, and I have a wonderful guy by my side. I couldn't possible ask for anything more."

* * *

><p>Blue eyes cracked open. Bubbles went downstairs, forgetting the fact that there was company. Just as she had gone half way down the steps, the girl looked over, and quickly fled up to her room. Hands rummaged through a closet full of clothes until they finally found the right outfit.<p>

Bubbles quickly got dressed, did her hair, and brushed her teeth. She took a deep breath, and then calmly made her way out of the room and down to the first floor.

The remaining ruffs were still asleep or at least looked it. Butch was snoring away, but Boomer had been up the moment he heard the front door open and close. He knew Brick and Blossom must have gone off somewhere. He looked over at Bubbles, and waited until she had gone into the kitchen. The blue ruff silently made his way to where she stood, and hugged her from behind.

The blue eyed girl squeaked, and turned around to find someone kissing her lips. Her eyes were still open, and she recognized Boomer. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. He pulled away, smiling.

"Good morning," he said.

Baby blue eyes softened. "Good morning. I hope you weren't uncomfortable."

"I was fine. I was just glad Butch didn't fall over on me like he did Brick."

She giggled silently. "Buttercup did that once when we slept downstairs. Blossom and I threw her off of us, and she didn't even feel it."

Boomer smiled. "Last night was nice."

Blue eyes rolled. "You followed me, and then took me on a date."

"Everything worked out for the best. Besides, if I didn't, I wouldn't have been able to do this," he said, and kissed her once again.

When the two had pulled apart, Bubbles suggested, "Why don't we go somewhere and get breakfast. The other two are still asleep. I don't want to disturb them."

"Okay." Boomer released her, but took her hand, and they left for breakfast.

* * *

><p>Buttercup felt pressure on her forehead which woke her up. Green eyes opened and glanced over to see Butch who had hugged her gently and was currently pressing his lips against her forehead. She was about to say something when he got up without knowing she had been awake, and left the room.<p>

'I'm so confused,' thought a drowsy green puff.

She got up and went to the bathroom. She touched her forehead where it still felt tingly, then made her way out of the bathroom. The still sleepy green eyed girl went downstairs and found Butch making breakfast. "Who's that for?" she asked him.

Butch glanced at her, then back at what he was making. "Us."

The puff held a hand to his forehead. "What are you doing?" the ruff asked.

"Checking to see if you have a fever, cause you're acting weird."

"And do I?"

"Surprisingly, no. Why are you being so…so…" she tried to think of a word, but couldn't find one that didn't match.

"Considerate?" he offered.

"Yes!"

"I'm not always a cocky idiot. I have my good points, too."

Buttercup looked at him doubtfully, but shrugged it off as she got a pitcher of tea out of the fridge. She poured herself a glass and put the rest back. Butch looked at her again. "What are you drinking?"

"Raspberry tea. Coffee makes me go insane. I settle for tea instead," she answered.

"I wouldn't have thought the almighty Buttercup liked tea."

"And I wouldn't have thought that the pervy Butch could be tolerable and not say an idiotic sentence."

The ruff smirked. He finished cooking and put scrambled eggs and bacon on two plates that already had toast on them.

Buttercup had sat down at the table with her tea. A plate was set in front of her, and Butch sat down across from her. They ate in silence for awhile.

"Why did you kiss my forehead?" Buttercup asked.

Butch had been in the middle of drinking milk and he choked on it for a second then swallowed it down. The black haired girl waited patiently.

The ruff didn't think he'd be put on the spot like this. "Well, I, um…I…," Butch really didn't know what to say, but the truth. "I like you a lot."

Light green eyes rolled. "You don't even know me."

He smirked. "You may think that, but I do know you. You come off as a tough girl with attitude to intimidate those you don't like, but really, you're as nice as the next person. You love your sisters and would do anything to keep them safe, along with the town. You can punch like a guy. You like hard rock and metal music, but also like some pop and country songs that have real meaning, and you love those who you place yourself around."

Buttercup looked at him, slack jawed with her mouth open. Amazement and astonishment shone in her eyes. "How the hell did you know all of that?"

"Some of it was from the time we spent together; the rest was because I'm like that, too," he answered.

Buttercup felt a rush of pleasure go through her. She had never felt that from someone's words before. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she wanted to run at that moment. And she did.

Butch dropped his fork and ran after her. He caught the puff before she went into town. His hand was firmly wrapped around her wrist.

"What the hell, Buttercup?"

Her face was turned away from him. "Leave me alone."

The ruff turned her around to face him, and found her eyes frightened. "What is it?"

"…I'm scared," she whispered.

Forest green eyes widened. "You? Scared? Of what?"

"I'm scared of you, and this…this feeling."

"What feeling?"

"The feeling of being nervous when I'm around you."

Butch looked at her hard, and then did something he had been wanting to do for a long time; he hugged her fiercely with everything he had. "You don't have to be afraid of me or that feeling. I wouldn't ever want to hurt you. You're much too fun for that."

The girl was in too much shock to react or speak; because she felt what he said was true in her heart and the way he hugged her protectively. She finally responded by hugging him back, and they stood like that for awhile before he said something idiotic that would get him punched.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.: No replies since I'm updating two chapters in one day, but that just means double the replies next chapter! If you thought I was done, you are wrong. They have to deal with Him! So, yeah.<strong>

**Butch:Yes! I got fluff time with Buttercup, but why couldn't I kiss her? My brothers got to kiss their girls!**

**Me:Because, that would have scared her off, and it's cuter this way. I prefer hugs anyway. Just be happy you didn't get punched by her.**

**Butch:Oh, I am!**

**So next update...I don't know...X'D**


	7. Relaxation and Plans

"So, your biggest fear…" Brick said as he looked down at Blossom. The two were now sitting down in the sand at the beach. The girl's face took on a sad expression. "When I asked you that, you said it had already happened. My guess is that it was not using your powers."

Blossom nodded. "I was born superhuman like you, but when I 'lost' them, so to speak, I felt like a piece of me had died. I remember it more clearly now for some reason. The three of us were battling Mojo and Him. Mojo was battling my sisters while I battled Him. You know how Him has unusual powers," she paused and waited for Brick's nod before the girl continued. "Well, he wasn't holding anything back like he had before.

"I was so shocked that he held that much power. So, I did the one thing my sisters and I swore we would never do." She stopped. Brick waited and then asked, "What was that?"

Pink eyes met red ones. "I let all of my powers loose at full strength at the same time."

The red capped boy nodded. "I don't understand why it's such a big deal."

"It happened to Buttercup once before. She gave into a blind rage, and let everything out. She was glowing green all over, her eyes had turned to this sort of red color, but still green, and when she walked, the pavement cracked from that simple movement. When that happens to us, we lose all control over ourselves, and can't consciously do anything. Afterward, when we're done, a fierce bright light that's hot like the sun erupts from us and we fade into unconsciousness. It's like a supernova almost."

Red eyes had widened by this time. He was about to say something, but she wasn't done. "When I had become conscious again, I had no idea what had happened. I didn't even remember my name or my sisters." She laughed without humor. "I can't believe that had happened."

"So, what happened to Him?" the boy asked.

"He's been recuperating. Bubbles and Buttercup have been trying to find out where he is in order to catch him before anyone found out about me," she answered.

"You know, my brothers and I can find Him pretty easily. He did bring us back after all," Brick said.

She smiled. "That would be a great help, but I don't want to put you guys in danger. Him could easily destroy you again."

"Blossom, I doubt he could. From what you say, he's been weakened considerably. It would explain why he hasn't teleported or tried to come into contact with my brothers and me. The last time he did was two years ago when he said that he was weak," Brick countered.

The girl sighed. "Okay, but be careful."

He smirked. "Careful is not a part of my vocabulary."

"I suppose we should find the others," Blossom said while standing.

Brick jerked her back down. "There's no rush." He put an arm around her and turned her face to his.

"You're right," she said.

The two spoke for awhile longer before going back to the house. To the redheads' surprise, Butch and Buttercup weren't fighting for once. They were sitting on the _same_ couch watching TV. Bubbles and Boomer had not yet returned from wherever they had gone.

"Well, this is a shock," Blossom said.

The greens looked over at her. "What are you talking about?" Buttercup asked in an annoyed tone.

"You two aren't fighting," Brick said.

Light green eyes rolled as Butch answered, "I finally got through to her."

Buttercup's blank expression did not change. The green eyed boy turned his attention back to the television.

The reds shrugged and sat on the floor in the space between the couch and coffee table. The two had decided not to say anything until the blues came home which wouldn't be for awhile.

Bubbles and Boomer were walking through town all day until the sun had started to set. They decided to go back then although neither of them was happy with that. The two wanted to spend more time alone, so they walked home.

"So, what do you think we're going to do now?" Boomer asked.

Bubbles thought. "Probably get Him once and for all."

The blue eyed boy sighed. "Him's not an easy one to find."

The girl groaned. "I know."

"Brick will probably have an idea of where he is."

Bubbles looked up at him. "How?"

"Well, Him did recreate us. We were raised by Mojo and Him for the longest time. It wouldn't be a surprise to know where they would be," he answered.

"Wouldn't that be a bit dangerous?"

A smile spread across the boy's face. "Of course it would be. That's what makes it fun."

Bubbles laughed. "Some things never change."

Boomer reached for her hand and kissed it. "And some things do," he said, his dark blue eyes smoldering.

She gulped and turned her face away. He made her nervous. Boomer stopped her from walking and looked down at her. His eyes were still smoldering. Her cheeks were filled with color.

He kissed her forehead chastely, and then kissed her lips. Bubbles was breathless when he pulled away only to place his forehead on hers. "You know, I've loved you for a long time."

Bubbles swallowed again. "I've always admired you," she said quietly. "The things you endured from your brothers made me see how strong you were."

Boomer smiled wryly. "I never thought you could admire someone like me."

"You've changed," she said simply.

"And I'm glad for it."

The two finally made it home a few minutes later. Brick scowled at them. It had taken them a whole day to come home.

"Where have you two been?" Blossom asked.

"We walked all day around town," Bubbles answered.

Buttercup had fallen asleep a few hours earlier. Her head was on Butch's shoulder and Butch was stroking her hair softly. "Brick wanted to talk to us, but we were waiting for you two to get back," Butch said quietly, careful not to wake the sleeping girl.

"It's about Him right?" Boomer asked as he and Bubbles sat on the other side of the coffee table in front of the TV which was turned off.

Brick nodded. "We should try to find him soon. The three of us have a better chance of finding him than the girls."

"What are we going to do when we find Him?" Butch asked.

Buttercup groaned and woke up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She realized that her head was on Butch's shoulder and quickly sat up, a bit sad to be away from his warmth.

"Well, once you three find Him," Blossom said, "you'll contact us, and we'll try to weaken him again, then put him in a specialized cell which he can't escape from."

The green eyed girl immediately understood what was happening. "So, basically, we beat the crap out of Him and throw him in jail. Sounds like a solid plan to me."

"But," Bubbles cut in and stared directly at Blossom, "if one of us loses control of our powers, we'll have to retreat."

Blossom stared hard at her. "It's not going to happen again."

"How would know, Blossom?" Bubbles demanded. "What if it happened to Buttercup or me? What would you do then?"

Pink eyes fell to the floor. "I'd get you home and stabilize you."

"Exactly."

"Bubbles is right," Buttercup said.

The ruff's nodded. "So, just in case it happens, we should be prepared," Bubbles said.

"You're right. Since when did you become so smart?" the pink eyed girl asked.

Bubbles smiled. "You're out of practice. Don't worry. It'll come back to you in time. You always said we needed to be prepared and to calculate things ahead of time before we made a move."

"I didn't think you two were listening."

"I wasn't," Buttercup interjected. "I like to just kick butt and then take a nap."

Butch smirked. "Me, too."

Everyone looked at each other and then laughed. Once they sobered up, they started to strategize and make plans along with back-up plans. It was a very productive night until they all started to yawn and nod off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**BBsevolEAR: Well, thanks for the reviews. Sorry it's been awhile. I agree with you. I like chapter 5 as well.**

**MeliRockStarNinja: Thanks! and I love your name since it has Ninja! lol. Ninjas are awesome!**

**secretmonkey: I updated! :D are you happy?**

**A.N.: First think I ask of you is: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! Homework is building up and I'm usually too tired to write along with the fact that I had writer's block for the longest time and I know this chapter is short, but at least it's something! And I love writing fluff, so don't complain about the blues little moment in there. I am truly sorry for not updating. :( At least I did update...as for the next update, I don't know.**


	8. Consideration

In the morning, the ruffs woke up before the girls. They set off in search of Him. On their way, they decided to see Mojo who would more than likely know where Him was. It was easy to find Mojo since he was in jail.

The three went to the jail and waited for Mojo. When he saw them, he growled. "What are you three doing here?"

"We're here to see you psycho, monkey," Butch answered.

Brick and Boomer smiled at their brother's response before getting back to business. "We want to know where Him is. You were the last to talk to him," Brick said.

Mojo snorted. "Why do you want to know?"

The three boys smiled evilly. "Because we have a plan against the puffs."

"Fine. Go to my old headquarters. You'll find Him there," Mojo said bluntly.

The three immediately left, only to head for the Utonium residence. Blossom was wide awake and cooking. The red ruff went into the kitchen, only to hug her from behind. She wasn't even fazed.

"So, how did it go?" she asked.

"Mojo said to look at his house. It could be a trap though," he answered her.

He heard a sigh. "After breakfast then."

"Yeah."

Meanwhile, Buttercup was still asleep. Butch lay down beside her and went back to sleep. Boomer waited for Bubbles to wake up. He smiled at her sleepy face when she finally did wake up. Light blue eyes met dark ones. She blinked for a minute and then her eyes widened.

Bubbles tried to run upstairs, but Boomer had caught her before she could. Bubbles was now on his lap, trying to hide her face from his eyes.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, a little hurt.

"Because, I don't look nice," she answered.

Boomer stared at her, then laughed. "You always look beautiful, Bubbles."

"Liar."

"It's true."

"I don't believe you," she answered.

They both heard laughter from the kitchen. "Low self-esteem!" Blossom said, loud enough for the two to hear. They heard Brick laugh even harder.

"Why are you two laughing?" Boomer asked.

"Because, the two of us have already had this conversation," Brick replied.

"How much time have you spent with my sister?" Bubbles asked.

"I don't know. Long enough to have some interesting conversations with her," he muttered.

Boomer turned Bubbles' face to his. He put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "How could I ever think that you weren't beautiful?" He whispered to her.

Bubbles blushed deeply, and suddenly, before Boomer could react, she raced into the kitchen. Blossom looked over at her sister with a smile.

"You really do like him," the pink eyed girl said.

Brick cocked his head to one side. Bubbles threw herself into her sister's arms and there were tears on her face. Boomer just walked into the kitchen and immediately felt bad when he saw the blonde's tears.

"It's the first time I've ever felt so…so inexplicably happy to be with someone other than family," she whispered.

"I know exactly what you mean, but I don't think I have ever seen you so happy that you have tears of joy. It's always been about Buttercup bullying you," Blossom replied.

Boomer didn't feel bad anymore but was smiling. Brick smiled as well. Blossom really was a caring person. Buttercup walked in to see Bubbles' crying and immediately gave Boomer a death glare.

Boomer gulped and his eyes became fearful. Bubbles looked to see her green eyed sister and hugged her. "Buttercup! I haven't told you yet!"

Buttercup put hand to her ear. "No need to shout so early in the morning."

Bubbles smiled at her sister and whispered so low, "I am in love with Boomer."

"Huh? Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready for the day!" Bubbles said and left the room.

"Great, she's back to being the annoying sister," Buttercup mumbled.

Blossom laughed. "You love her for it though. You wish you could express yourself as clearly as she does."

The green eyed girl sighed but smiled. "Yeah, I actually missed that part of her. I also missed the annoying leader girl."

The redheaded girl shot Buttercup a look, but they burst out laughing five seconds later. Blossom returned to making breakfast while Buttercup decided to make milk tea. Brick and Boomer sat at the table no really making conversation. Bubbles joined them a minute later and sat beside Boomer. Butch was still sleeping until Buttercup kicked him lightly in the shin.

His eyes opened, and he smirked mischievously when he saw his counterpart. His hand shot out to her arm to bring her down quickly before she could react. He kissed her forehead before he kissed her lips. Buttercup's face turned to a deep shade of red and immediately pushed him back.

"What's with that all of a sudden?" she asked, embarrassed.

"I only wanted to give you a good morning kiss," he replied.

Buttercup left him sitting there. "I only wanted to tell you breakfast is ready," she mumbled as she walked out of the room. Butch followed her and sat beside her at the table.

"We should get the equipment ready before we head out," Blossom stated.

They all agreed. "What about the cell?" Brick asked.

"It's all been taken care of. I called the mayor before I started to make breakfast," the pink eyed girl replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Bubbles mumbled.

Blossom smiled at her sadly. "I do, too. Should anything happen, we have the boys to help us."

Buttercup sighed. "It still doesn't shake the feeling. I think we should scout Mojo's lair before going in."

"You three need to worry less," Butch said.

"You don't know anything!" Buttercup said, glaring at him. "My sisters and I have been fighting crime since the day we were born. When we have bad feelings, especially all three of us, it means something bad is going to happen."

The two remaining ruffs looked at their counterparts. "Is this true?" Brick asked gently.

"Well…sometimes. It's more like a premonition of the worst-case scenario. But, it's enough to frighten us," Blossom explained.

Bubbles nodded. "We are always determined when we fight, but we feel fear sometimes."

"It's why we throw ourselves into the fight, so we can forget about that unshakable feeling," Buttercup grumbled.

"You three are really too much," Brick stated.

Butch took the green puff's hand and squeezed it. She looked at him and squeezed back. Boomer put his arm around Bubbles and she gave him a grateful smile. Brick patted Blossom's head as she took his hand.

"So, are you going to show us how everything works," Brick said, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it's actually pretty simple," the pink puff replied as she started to eat her food again.

The other four started to eat again as well. Buttercup's anger had gone as fast as it appeared. Bubbles forced herself to be a bit more cheery than she felt, and Blossom didn't let her nervousness show.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies: <strong>

**BBsevolEAR: Yeah, but she admits something even bigger in this chapter even though Boomer didn't hear...XD**

**MeliRockStarNinja: Thank you for being so understanding! *cries* **

**A/N: THANK YOU TO THE READERS WHO HAVE STUCK AROUND LONG ENOUGH TO CONTINUE READING! YOU ALL DESERVE SOME COOKIES! *Gives readers cookies***

** So here's what's happened to me lately: I injured my foot Sunday and have been called several different names (i.e. gimpy, Little miss limps a lot) and I thought it's been so very LONG since I updated, I can't walk like a normal person, I have basically no homework, and Halloween is coming up, so I thought I should write more and update...So I did! I hope you all enjoy reading this chapter! I predict about two-three more chapters and then this story will be completed. As for the next update...If I am in a writing mood, it should be on Halloween or a little after it.**


	9. The Battle Begins

In the laboratory, Blossom and Bubbles showed everyone how to stabilize in case one of them went berserk. Buttercup didn't really know how it worked, so she had to learn as well. Bubbles set up the equipment which was needed while Blossom explained everything. The six then went upstairs and prepared mentally. The battle of their lives was about to commence.

Before the girls left, they decided to go listen to their music in order to calm themselves down. Bubbles and Blossom decided to listen to the same song and Buttercup joined them. They listened to "My Heart Will Go On" and started to sing certain parts of it. The Rowdyruffs heard them downstairs and went upstairs to watch them.

When the song ended, each of them took a deep breath. The puffs looked at each other and nodded. They joined hands and bowed their heads.

"No matter what happens, we'll protect each other," Blossom said.

"Even if it means injuring ourselves in the process," Bubbles joined.

"We will defeat this evil," Buttercup finished.

For the first time in their lives, the ruffs had witnessed the Powerpuffs' determination. "You three are really something else," Brick said.

The three girls looked at them in shock. "You saw all of that?" Bubbles asked with wide eyes.

They nodded. The blue puff broke apart from her sisters and hugged Boomer while biting her lip. "This is the first time we have ever needed to reassure ourselves…of fighting," she said into his shoulder.

Blossom looked down solemnly while Buttercup kept her composer, but her eyes had darkened. "We should go. We're prepared," Blossom said with certainty.

Brick looked at her doubtfully, but would not question her. They all went to the door and then took off for Mojo's old home. Using their X-ray vision, they looked inside. There were traps everywhere, but eventually, they found who they were looking for.

They had split up in three groups to try to surround Him and prevent any escape effort. They burst into the room all at the same time to see the old fiend.

"Well," said the feminine voice. "I wasn't expecting you boys to show up with gifts, and I see dear Blossom is alive and well. What a shame. I was hoping to destroy the other two."

"Him, we aren't here to help you," Brick growled.

Him smiled evilly. "You three were created to be evil. It will not be that hard to have you remember why you are evil."

Bubbles shot an energy ball at Him who dodged. "They may have been created to be evil, but they have the choice," she yelled.

Buttercup followed the energy ball with a punch which Him also dodged, but Butch had anticipated the movement and hit Him square in the back. Him crouched. "Why you little-" Him was cut off by heat rays that Blossom and Brick shot.

Him quickly got out of that mess and was floating above them now. He conjured up monsters so he could try to escape. Blossom eyed him only to chase after the retreating figure. They were outside now.

"Isn't this a familiar situation? Well, I can't wait for you to die," he said in his deep voice.

They battled and Him was weakened, but still strong enough to punch Blossom into the ground. Instead of landing on the ground, strong arms caught her. She opened her eyes to see Butch.

"You okay, pinkie?" he asked.

She smiled up at him. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

The green ruff smirked. "No problem." He set her down as a very ticked off Brick landed next to them. "That-" He was interrupted by Blossom kissing his cheek.

"If you say it, I will wash your mouth out with soap," she informed him.

Butch had already gone up to fight Him with Buttercup. The blues were finishing off the conjured up monsters. Brick looked at his girl and sighed. "We can discuss it later."

"Right," came the reply as they took off to fight. Blossom used her ice breath to weaken Him and for a moment, he shivered but then used fire against them. Bubbles used her sonic scream causing Him to close his eyes and cover his ears. Buttercup punched him in the face while Butch punched him in the back.

Him fell into an unconscious state as Butch flung the guy over his shoulder. "Let's go Butterball."

"What did you say, perverted idiot?" Buttercup seethed. Butch smirked and flew off with an angry Buttercup after him.

"It's over," Blossom exclaimed. "It's really over!" She started to laugh. Brick looked at her with a smile. Blossom went over towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck. The red capped ruff was shocked for a minute and then responded by putting his arms around her waist and taking flight with a mischievous smile.

Bubbles and Boomer looked up at the two smiling and then walked away. "So, where do you want to go?" Boomer asked, but then an explosion happened.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer screamed.

Bubbles' eyes were shut, and she was rubbing her head. "W-what?" she asked faintly and looked up to see Him smirking.

"How are you here when-" she started to say until Him gripped her neck in one of his claws.

"I am not stupid. I knew perfectly well what was to happen. That was merely a projection of myself," Him responded.

Bubbles was choking for air when Boomer body slammed into Him. He quickly picked her up and flew away from the villain. Bubbles took heavy breaths in order to get oxygen back into her system. On his way he met the greens. Both were dumbfounded as to how Him escaped.

"That was a projection of Him," Boomer quickly explained. "Are you okay?" The question was directed to her.

She nodded her head. "I'll be fine. Buttercup, Him is stronger than before."

Buttercup's eyes widened. "Then we have to work hard."

"So how do we stop that crazy guy?" Butch asked.

Blossom and Brick appeared with said girl in said boy's arms. "How is Him even more powerful than a few seconds ago?" Brick demanded.

They heard an evil laugh. "I found you. As to answer your question, haven't you heard the saying 'what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger'?"

Blossom's eyes flashed opened as she regained consciousness. She looked at Him with determination and immediately used her sonic scream. Him flinched, but that was it. Pink energy balls formed in hands and she shot at Him.

She got out of Brick's arms and said, "I completely agree with you. That being said, I will defeat you."

* * *

><p><strong>Replies: <strong>

**blossom2day: I FREAKING LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! My story would like to marry you, too. So, you have my blessing. ;) Anyway, thanks for the 'genius' comment. I wanted something new and I was tired of the same old thing...So here is the new! And I love how you reviewed every chapter. It gave me a smile. I would have on yours, but I wasn't signed in since I was on my iPod(it doesn't let me sign in:() So, feel free to review as much as you want! :) **

**becomingemo: Why thank you very much! :D **

**A/N: I is back! for now...I probably won't update for awhile since I am not sure how to plan out the next fight...or do I? *evil laugh along with dramatic music and lightning* So, I hope this chapter will hold you guys over for awhile. PLEASE BE PATIENT WITH NEXT UPDATE! *says in a small voice* It...may...not...be up for...awhile... *bows* Sorry! But know, I do plan on finishing out the story, hopefully by December! Until next update: Adieu! **


	10. So It Ends And Begins

"Blossom, you shouldn't-" Brick started to say, but she silenced him with a look and said, "I am a heroine, Brick. Protecting others is in my job description."

Bubbles joined her sister as did Buttercup. "Plan Alpha?" Buttercup asked with a smile.

"Alpha? No, why not plan Beta?" Bubbles argued.

"Why not both?" Blossom compromised. "Use the strong points of each plan while positioning yourselves in Alpha mode."

The two girls smiled. "Roger," Bubbles said while Buttercup retorted, "Whatever." The two flew off and Blossom glanced at the boys with a smile. "Now, you get to see how much those two have actually improved." With that said girl flew into position.

The Powerpuffs surrounded Him. "Oh? You three think you can defeat me with that little plan from when you were children?" Him asked.

Blossom smiled. "Nope, it's a different game."

The three flew up and joined hands, then started spinning at super speed while shooting their heat vision. Him was used to heat so wasn't affected too much, but then Blossom quickly used her ice breath which formed a type of solid barrier encasing Him's body. Quickly, before the hard structure could fall apart, the girls grabbed it and headed straight for the jail.

The ruffs followed them. Halfway there, Him broke free in a dramatic fashion, causing the girls to spiral uncontrollably. The ruffs caught them and shot energy balls at Him before he could escape. Bubbles closed her eyes in order to concentrate on building her energy to form water out of the air. When she opened her eyes, water started to form. She controlled the water to surround Him in a barrier, isolating his movements.

Once again, Blossom used ice breath to freeze Him, but he was surrounding himself in flames.

"What should we do?" Buttercup asked.

"We can't use short range attacks since Bubbles would have to make the barrier larger and drain her energy. If we all use our sonic scream that might put Him into unconsciousness," Blossom said.

"It's worth a shot," Brick said. They all nodded and used sonic scream except for Bubbles. Him's eyes widened and he put his claws over his ears in order to block the sound, but they all just amplified the sound. Him's eyes started to droop, and Blossom took that moment to use her ice breath. This time, Him didn't have the energy to melt the ice.

All of them grabbed the now frozen Him and hauled the body to the jail where he was put into a specialized cell.

The girls sighed with relief when they left the jail. Bubbles' knees started to buckle and she fell to the ground. "I need a nap," she said.

Blossom smiled at her and helped her up. "You used so much energy on that. You don't even have it perfected yet."

"I can't believe you can use water now," Boomer said as he stood by her.

"Yeah, well, I can use earth," Buttercup stated.

Butch looked at her. "No way! That's awesome!"

The green eyed girl looked down with a bit of pink on her cheeks. "It's not that great," she mumbled.

Brick took Blossom's hand and squeezed it. "So, what do you want to do now?"

"How about we try going on a date again? I think it won't be ruined this time by crazy villains," she said.

The red ruff smiled mischievously. "I'd like that."

Blossom took his hat and flew off. Brick took off after her without missing a beat.

5 years later

Blossom sat by the fountain on the college campus. She was graduating tomorrow and soon would be starting her career. Her sisters graduated two years ago with her help and Bubbles was married to Boomer a year later.

The wedding between Bubbles and Boomer was not extravagant in any sense of the word. It was small and simple. Blossom and Buttercup were the maids of honor while Butch and Brick were the best men. Boomer didn't know who to choose and knew both would fight the other for the position, so he asked both. They weren't happy about it at first, but they couldn't ruin the happy day, especially for their cute little sister. They know she would have been upset if the two had fought. And, when Bubbles was upset, it was a scary sight. She didn't cry as the ruffs soon found out. She let someone have it. Thanks to Buttercup, Bubbles became violent when upset or angry. It was scarier than Buttercup's anger. So, the wedding had gone on without a hitch.

A year ago, Butch finally got Buttercup to announce the two as an official couple and a day later had asked her to elope with him. Shockingly, she agreed, but only the professor, her sisters and her brothers-in-law knew about it. They would have a real wedding in a year.

Brick hadn't even brought up the subject of marriage which made Blossom a bit anxious. She wondered if he was starting to get bored with her, but banished the thought from her head whenever she saw him smiling at her adoringly. But… she still had her doubts, no matter how minor they were.

The redhead sighed. She heard someone walk towards her and glanced over to see Kenny, her partner in chemistry.

"What's with the face?" he asked sitting next to her.

"What face? This is my face," she replied.

Kenny smiled. "That worried face."

Blossom's face dropped as her gaze returned to the ground. "Brick."

"What do you have to worry about with him? The guy's in love with you. Anyone can see that."

"I know, but his brothers have already asked my sisters to marry them, but he hasn't even brought up the subject with me."

"Have a little more faith in him. I am certain he is bound to ask you sometime."

Blossom gave Kenny a small, uncertain smile. "Right."

Kenny returned her smile and left. As he walked away, he called a good friend. "You need to get moving, man. She's starting to worry," he said, then hung up.

The next day, Blossom graduated. She spent the day with her family, including her brothers-in-law along with Brick. In the evening, Brick took her out to a lake and onto a speed boat where they had picnic on the lake.

The last item was dessert. As Blossom took the covering off of the tray, her eyes widened. There on the small tray lay a ring with a small diamond in the middle and pink dolphins surrounding the diamond. It wasn't gaudy or ostentatious, but still beautiful and something Blossom loved.

"Is this what I think it is?" Blossom asked.

Brick smirked. "Of course. I only waited so long because I knew how much school was important to you. Now that you're finished, I am asking you to make a life-time commitment. Will you do me the honor of being your husband, your only love now and forever?"

Blossom flew over the tray and landed in Brick's lap. She wrapped her arms around him with a smile. "I thought you would never ask."

"So, is that a yes?"

Her smile grew. "Yes."

"Okay, just making sure." She laughed and then he kissed her gently with all the joy he held in his heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Replies:<strong>

**becomingemo: So, what did you think? I know it was complete fluff at the end...but I CAN'T HELP WRITING FLUFF! I'M ADDICTED TO FLUFF STORIES! lol ;)**

**MeliRockStarNinja: Well, you just read the last chapter! :'( **

**blossom2day: I freaking love your story! Can I marry it! lol Nobody better die, then I would be upset unless it was Him, then I wouldn't be. lol! So, sorry I missed the ceremony. I will review again when I am not too lazy to get online. ;) **

**ROCuevas: Thanks for the luck and I think this fight was pretty crappy since it only consisted a forth of the chapter, but hey, I am no good at describing superhuman fights. XD**

**Wow Me: Well...um, sorry for not updating sooner...um...I've been writing essays and haven't had any creative juice flowing...So sorry! and yes, I did keep a secret from the readers! ;) **

**BBsevolEAR: Thanks a bunch for reviewing like every chapter! :D I am sorry to say this is the last chapter. :'(**

**mariposa: Thank you so very much! :D**

**a/n: To all of you amazing readers and reviewers, Thank you for keeping up with this story! :D It really means so much. I know, I know, everyone says that, but hey it's the truth from me at least! Anywhoozle, there were quite a few reviews for ch. 9 if you didn't notice! So, thank you all. **

**I want you all to know this is the final chapter. I know that it's mainly fluff, but that's what I'm best at when it comes to writing. Sad stories aren't really my thing since I believe there should always be happy ending. I'm a pure fairy tale girl! XD But, I can write sad stories and some might come from me later on. If you have a request, I'd be glad to hear it and be a co-writer or a proof reader to make sure there are no mistakes. ;) I probably won't write another PPG story for awhile, but I think you all should check out blossom2day's Stolen Without A Trace if you want more PPG. It's really good so far. **

**Again, Thank you all! :D**

**Over and Out, Timewriter.**


End file.
